


What if?

by Minnie15



Category: RH Plus
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, ageha's past!, cute ageha, idk dads name so its gonna be kohei, kohei, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie15/pseuds/Minnie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my 1st story here so I hope you guys like it^.^ n some chapters might be short like short short but ill try to make it longer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st story here so I hope you guys like it^.^ n some chapters might be short like short short but ill try to make it longer.

Makoto's POV (short)

'What if I never met Ageha? What if I fell from the building? What if I stayed with the pastor? What if mother has kept me? What if I rejected staying in the Eternal Moon Manor? What if mother never met father? What if Kiyoi didn't make a blood contract with Ageha?'

I thought about all those what ifs, but one stood out the most as I stared into red beating eyes.

'What if we made it in time?'

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if i want this story to be smutty so its up to you guys. Yes smutty? No smutty? or Both?( like another alternative story).


End file.
